Desperate Journey
Desperate Journey was a sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings which contains three scenarios for Clan War Miniatures Game, two of which detail the Anvil of Despair's journey and the challenges faced by its Phoenix escort. Credits Desperate Journey * Written by: Ken Carpenter, Steve Hough, and Jim Pinto * Additional Material by: Frank Chafe, Cris Dornaus, Marcelo Figueroa, Ree Soesbee, and Rob Vaux * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Carl Frank * Graphic Design: Steve Hough * Miniatures Painting: Ken Carpenter, Mike Ernst, Mike Jacques, Frank Martin * Layout: Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Editing: DJ Trindle and Ken Carpenter Clan War * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Clan War Team: Frank Chafe, Mike Ernst, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, Jim Pinto, Eric Yaple * Playtesters: Bradley Eames, Brian Fay, Chris Herkowski, Tim Gallion, Matt Lewitzke, Robert Mueller, Adam Shane, Brent Russell, Ted Schuenemann, Elroy C. Vogel II, James Wilkinson, Shawn Blakeney, Randy Bruhl, Hans Reifenrath, Jefferson Shelley, Ben Tracie, Will Eames, Mike Derouchie, Jacob Lamitie, Shawn Raville, John Moore, Bob King, Leland James, Sam Kenedy, Eric Lamonica, Don Lynch, Mark Perneta, Pete Orfanos, Gabriel Hosterman, Heath Marks, Kevin Tseng, Geoff Schaller, Joe Keyser, Jim Callahan, David Abate, Rob Bowes, Nick Cuaresma, CJ Dunnigan, Greg Ortiz, Eric Silveira, Barney James Table of Contents (page 1) “Trials of Destiny” (page 2) * Fiction with Asako Yurito, remembering part of his life, including the secret quest to destroy the Anvil of Despair by casting it into a pit of fire at the heart of the Shadowlands, the Amaterasu's Furnace. The Phoenix Escort is attacked by tainted Crab led by Oni no Yakamo, and they survived thanks to the sacrifice of Otaku Natsuko and her Battle Maidens. * Reinforcements ** Oni no Yakamo ** Hida Amoro ** Otaku Natsuko ** Ropp'tch'tch ** T'chikchuk Blood and Thunder (page 8) * A Clan War scenario pitting a corrupt Crab army against a hard hitting Unicorn force * Deployment and Setup * Objectives * Crab Army * Unicorn Army * Deployment Zone * Historical Review “Trials of Destiny” part 2 (page 12) * Fiction with Asako Yurito and his first meeting with Otaku Natsuko, after a failed audience with Shinjo Yokatsu, the Unicorn Clan Champion. * Reinforcements ** Isawa Sakuno ** The Nameless One ** Isawa Tomo Tides of Darkness (page 18) * A Clan War scenario where the Anvil's escort must fight their way past a massed Shadowlands horde * Scenario Rules * The Anvil of Despair * Deployment and Setup * Objectives * Phoenix Army * Shadowlands Army * Deployment Zone * Historical Review Regions of Rokugan (page 25) * The Shadowlands ** Shadowlands Region Rules ** New Terrain *** Broken Ground *** Swamplands * The Shinomen Forest ** Shinomen Forest Region Rules Wrath of Fire (page 30) * One Man's Phoenix Army Restless Forest (page 32) * Clan War scenario with a secretive skirmish in the Shinomen Forest between the awakened Naga and the vengative Scorpion forces * Scenario Rules * Deployment and Setup * Objectives * Naga Army * Scorpion Army * Deployment Zone * Historical Review “Trials of Destiny” part 3 (page 36) * Fiction with Asako Yurito, writing visions of future with his last breath Mokoto and the Twelve Ronin (page 39) * Fiction with the ronin Mokoto, and how he is selected by Toturi himself to become part of the Twelve Ronin, a elite unit of Toturi's Army, which included famous members such as Takuan and Ginawa Painting your Clan War Army (page 41) Collected Clan War Rules (page 49) * Skirmishing * Special Items * Flight * Command Group Category:RPG Books